mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mileena
'|align=center}} Mileena is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. About Mileena Mileena is a clone of Kitana, created by Shang Tsung's sorcery for Shao Kahn, using Tarkatan physiology. Vicious and evil, she despises Kitana, and feels that it is her own right to rule Edenia as Princess in her place. Her fondest wish is to kill her "sister", and claim her existence for her own. Something of an opportunist, she will make use of any chance to seize power that comes within her grasp. Storyline .]] After Shao Kahn conquered the realm of Edenia and merged it with Outworld, he decided he would keep the former king's young daughter Kitana alive and raise her as his own. Although Kitana grew up loyal to the emperor, unaware that he had murdered her father, Kahn feared if she should ever discover the truth about her past, she'd turn against him. Kahn then ordered his sorcerer Shang Tsung to create an evil, vicious, and loyal clone of Kitana who would take her place. Tsung combined Kitana's essence with a Tarkatan's to achieve this purpose. However, something went wrong with the clone's creation and her face deformed into a hideous Tarkatan's mouth. Rather than disposing of her, she was given the name Mileena and introduced as Kitana's twin sister. Instead of replacing Kitana as originally planned, Mileena would be used to watch Kitana and make sure she remained loyal to Kahn. Kitana and Mileena grew up together as Shao Kahn's personal assassins, even though Mileena secretly harbored a growing bitterness and jealousy towards her "twin", who Kahn favored over others. Also at some time during her life, Mileena became the secret ally and possible lover of a Tarkatan warrior named Baraka. As Kahn feared, Kitana did finally discover the truth about her past and family. Although she continued to feign loyalty to Shao Kahn, she secretly plotted and waited for the right time to overthrow him. During ''Mortal Kombat II, Shao Kahn began to grow suspicious of Kitana and Mileena was ordered to watch over her sister. After finding out Kitana was indeed conspiring with the Earthrealm warriors, Mileena attacked Kitana, but Kitana proved to be the superior fighter and killed her. Mileena's essence descended into Netherealm (Mortal Kombat's hell), giving her even more reason to hate her sister. Damned to the Netherealm, Mileena found herself recruited by the fallen Elder God Shinnok. During Mortal Kombat Trilogy, she was resurrected by Shinnok and sent to Earth to sp for him during Shao Kahn's invasion. She was also granted the ability to read Kitana's thoughts. After Kahn was defeated, Mileena was summoned back to the Netherealm with Noob Saibot, who was also sent to spy on Shao Kahn. During Mortal Kombat Gold, Mileena assisted in Shinnok's invasion of Edenia. Seeing this as a chance to finally prove she is superior to Kitana, Mileena allowed her sister to escape Shinnok's dungeons. However, Mileena would again be denied. After Shinnok's defeat, she was again bested by Kitana and secretly locked away in an Edenian prison, perhaps in the hope that she would one day reform. Mileena remained imprisoned for many years, until the Dragon King, Onaga, returned and began his own invasion of Edenia. Mileena was freed from her prison by Baraka. She joined Onaga, and was ordered to pose as Kitana in order to mislead the princess' armies while Onaga gathered his strength. Mileena accepted, seeing this as a chance to gain some amount of revenge against Kitana. However, as Mileena began her deception, she also began to consider taking control of the armies for herself. Possible future In her Mortal Kombat: Deception ending, she decides to take control of the Edenian army after it decimates Baraka's hordes, realizing she can rule as long as she is believed to be Kitana. But since Baraka knows the truth, she needs to eliminate him first. She then lures Baraka to the Beetle Lair, and kills him. Baraka's ending, however, further elaborates on this. It turns out that he actually sends a decoy instead, suspecting Mileena had used some form of magic to aid her army. After she kills the decoy, Baraka ambushes her and rips her to pieces. Whether either ending occurs will be determined in the upcoming Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, where both she and Baraka will return. Memorable moves *''Sai Toss/Soaring Sai'' (MK2-MK:D): Mileena's signature move. She throws two sais, charged with purple energy, at her opponent. In older games, it was a charged move and could be performed in mid-air. *''Teleport Kick/Kick from Above'' (MK2-MKD): Mileena slides through the ground and quickly hits her opponent from above with a jump kick. *''Rolling Thunder'' (MK2-MKD): Mileena tucks into a ball and rolls toward her opponent. If the move is blocked, she rolls up in the air and leaves a huge opening for an uppercut. Mileena uses a suplex throw (like Kitana) in MKII, a rapid roll-kick throw in UMK3/MKT, and a frankensteiner in Deception. Fatalities .]] *'Multiple Stabbings''' – Mileena pulls her sais out and stabs her opponent to death (MK2). *'Human Eater' – Mileena removes her mask off and literally inhales her opponent. She then turns to the other side and regurgitates a torrent of bones onto the ground. (MK2, UMK3). *'Nail Shooter' – Mileena removes her mask and fills her mouth from a bottle full of nails. She then unleashes a deadly barrage upon her hapless foe. (UMK3, MKG). *'Sai-Anora' – Mileena throws a number of sais at her opponent, hitting all areas of the body. Her final throw ends up in her victim's head. This fatality is almost an exact duplicate of Reiko's ninja star fatality (MKG). *'Head Snack' – Mileena removes her veil, then charges at the opponent and bites into their neck. She then tears the head off with her teeth and spits it out on the floor behind her. She then grins rather grotesquely (yet apparently pleased), going "Mmmmmm...." before laughing maniacally. (MK:D). *'Sai Kick' – Mileena throws her sais into the air and kicks them towards her opponent. The sais drive into the enemy's shoulders, killing them. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Friendship' - As a Friendship she plants a seed that turns into a flower. The move is commomly referred to as Wild Orchid (MKII) *'Krusty!' - Mileena removes her mask and gazes into a mirror, and the mirror shatters. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality' - Turning into a skunk she sprays the opponent to death. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri' - Mileena drives her sais into her own head sideways. A form of suicide that can be done before a fatality is used on her. (MK:D). Movie and TV appearance In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Mileena (played by Dana Hee) served as an assassin for Shao Kahn. She has one line in the entire movie. She fought Sonya Blade, who mistook Mileena for Kitana. Sonya killed Mileena, causing the dragon tattoo on Mileena's shoulder to come to life and quickly disappear. Oddly enough, the similar appearances of Mileena and Kitana are the only connections between the two characters that the movie makes. Mileena's name is never actually mentioned in the movie, but on the DVD release of it, it was mentioned in one of the fight scenes one could select in the Special Features. Mileena also appeared in the live-action TV series Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Shao Khan has Kitana's likeness captured in a magical reflection of a sword, and then places its power on Mileena as a way to have her assassinate Great Kung Lao. He repeals his "gift" to her whenever she slips away from her mission. Trivia *She could be said by fans to be the closest thing to a daughter Shao Kahn has. In 1995, Malibu Comics released a special spin-off issue of their non-canon Mortal Kombat series, where this is discussed in detail. It is revealed here that Mileena was specifically created by Shang Tsung for Kahn through sorcery (Mileena constantly refers to herself in these comics as "Shao Kahn's true daughter"). *In Deception, she boasted an alternate outfit that covers less skin than any Mortal Kombat outfit to date. To this end, she also appeared in a special edition of Playboy magazine featuring video game characters, though she remained clothed and veiled. *''MK'' co-creator Ed Boon has described Kitana and Mileena as the female equivalents of Scorpion and Sub-Zero. External links *Mileena Isle Category:Characters